


The Tony and Rhodey Are Idiots Club

by a-blog-against-team-cap (anke_nels)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anke_nels/pseuds/a-blog-against-team-cap
Summary: When senior year has rolled around and both Tony and Rhodey remain as oblivious as ever, Pepper takes things into her own hands.





	The Tony and Rhodey Are Idiots Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Timetravelersunited](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timetravelersunited/gifts).



> I apologize for any typos, due to technology issues this was primarily written on my phone in rural Wisconsin. My phone also defaults to Spanish. So not ideal writing conditions. But this is my gift fic in the SIU Secret Santa for Ant, who is one of my FAVORITE HUMANS I LOV YA ANT.  
> Also thank you to Chels for running the gift exchange, I know I stressed you out Chels I am sorry i am trying oops. But Chels is amazing!! Everyone appreciate Chels now.

When Tony had moved to college, he had been young and dumb. Pepper had excused his obliviousness then, assuming that as he grew up he might acknowledge his utter infatuation with James Rhodes, and Rhodey's returning of those affections. Seemingly, that has not been the case, as their whole group was now in senior year, with Tony and Rhodey still entirely oblivious roommates. (And they were roommates.)

Pepper never could keep herself from envisioning Tony, rolling across the bed, quoting the Vine in the most dramatic manner possible. He had done so enough times over the years, despite his lack of self-awareness. It was these years of mutual pining, both of them romantic idiots, that led Pepper to be here today, sat in the campus coffee shop and waiting for the rest of her friends.

As she looked up, Natasha slid it into the booth beside her, quickly kissing her cheek. Happy, Steve, and Clint joined them across the table.

“I call this meeting of the ‘Tony and Rhodey are Idiots’ club to order,” Clint said, Pepper reaching over to smack him.

Nat snorted, “He's not wrong,” she remarked.

“Anyway” Pepper said, carefully articulating each syllable, “After much calculation and thought, I've found the solution. We need to set them up.”

\----------

Tony walked into the restaurant at the time Pepper had said they were all going to meet. Walking up to the hostess, he spoke.

“Hi, I'm meeting some friends here, we have a reservation under the name Virginia?” “Right this way, sir.” The woman lead him towards the back, were there rested a table for two, one table already occupied.

“...Platypus?” Tony said. He felt his face turning beet red. Rhodey looked surprised as well.

“What is Pepper planning?” He asked, just as confused as Tony. A variety of thoughts were rushing through his mind, spinning in harrowed circles. What was Pepper playing at? Rhodey couldn't like him back, there was no way in hell.

Somewhere in that confused mess, he had found himself abruptly seated in the opposite chair. Rhodey paused awkwardly, “I'm not entirely sure you realize how much you just said.” Shit. Shit. Shitshitshit. Tony had fucked up. He had fucked up majorly.

“You're still not doing a great job of keeping your thoughts in your head, Tones.”

“Maybe I should work on that,” As always, his mouth was faster than his brain, and he reached up and placed his hand firmly over said orifice. He needed to be quiet.

“Nah, I like hearing your thoughts, Tones. And it's okay.” Rhodey reached out and gingerly moved Tony's hand. “I like you too.” He gently leaned forward and took Tony's lips with his own, a soft kiss, undemanding, unexpecting.

Started, it took Tony a moment before he reciprocated, but reciprocate he did. His world was upside down and inside out but Rhodey liked him back.


End file.
